Hujan dan Kau
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Waktu yang tidak tepatkah bagi mereka bertemu? Atau mungkin Tuhan punya rencana lain di balik semua ini?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Boleh curhat? Uhuhuhuhu jadi saya sedang bingung. Kemampuan menulis saya rasa berkurang. Ide kadang susah lewat, ketika ada pun cara bercerita saya seperti kurang feelnya. Maka saya terus memaksakan diri membuat cerita dan terus membuat cerita hanya untuk mengembalikan diri saya yang dahulu lagi *halah.

Kritisi saja jika memang ada yang kurang dari ff ini, tapi mohon dengan akun ya.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang saya gunakan dalam cerita ini saya ambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**ForgetMeNot09**

_presents_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hujan dan Kau**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kakiku tak surut meski hujan mengguyur seluruh tubuh hingga kuyup. Tak perlu berlari, karena bagiku itu sia-sia. Sudah terlanjur basah, biarkan saja. Aku berjalan dengan kecepatan wajar sebagaimana orang berjalan. Kadang penglihatan manusia kepadaku menjadi sedikit khawatir, tetapi aku abaikan. Lagipula kenapa mereka harus repot-repot mengurusi diriku jika aku saja cukup untuk mengaturnya.

Aku mendesah. Langit tampaknya sedang tidak ingin berhenti menangis. Kendati curah dan kecepatan hujan cenderung stagnan, sepertinya akan sedikit lebih lama.

Sebenarnya kaki ini masih kuat melangkah, tetapi entah kenapa tubuh seakan tidak mau diajak bekerja sama. Aku menggigil padahal sudah memakai baju berlapis. Sedikit menertawakan kebodohanku, aku berpikir, baju setebal apa pun jika itu tidak mampu menolak air, akan basah jika diguyur hujan sedemikian besar.

Akhirnya, mau tidak mau aku berteduh di emper salah satu _mini market_. Beberapa orang yang mungkin melihatku datang hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sebagian bahkan bukan tidak mungkin tengah mengataiku bodoh di dalam hati. Menurutku, apa salahnya mencoba peruntungan dengan berhujan-hujanan? Siapa tahu tubuhku memang bisa menahan dingin, meski ternyata tidak juga.

Aku bersedekap setelah menurunkan tudung jaketku dari kepala. Kepalaku bersandar pada dinding dan mataku menerawang menatap langit yang terus gelap. Tanpa sadar bibirku tersenyum. Hujan seperti ini selalu mengingatkanku kepadanya. Seorang yang bisa kau katakan sebagai tambatan hati. Gadis cantik yang selalu tersenyum manis kepadaku. Rona merah di pipi putihnya menjadikan ia seperti boneka saja. Rambut gelapnya yang panjang membingkai sempurna wajah itu. Setiap kata-katanya yang diucapkan dengan lembut dan hati-hati selalu mampu menenangkan hatiku yang terbakar jiwa muda saat itu.

dahulu, aku adalah salah satu berandalan sekolah. Meski tidak sampai membunuh orang, apa yang kulakukan cukup membuat pihak sekolah kesulitan mengendalikan. Aku yang saat itu merasa terpukul atas berpisahnya ayah dan ibu, melampiaskan sikap kesal dan putus asa kepada siapa pun. Hampir semua anak yang kuanggap "mencari masalah", selalu aku "jatuhkan". Hingga ketika aku duduk di bangku kelas 3, seorang anak baru menarik perhatian. Sifatnya yang pendiam membuatku gatal untuk selalu memperhatikan. Ketika mengetahui dia adalah adik sepupu mantan ketua OSIS yang pernah mengalahkanku, timbullah rasa ingin membalas dendam kepadanya. Apalagi saat itu, Hyuuga Neji si ketua OSIS sudah lulus hingga aku tidak perlu khawatir dia akan datang ke sekolah dan menghajarku.

Namun, layaknya cerita-cerita klise yang beredar di sebuah wadah fanfiksi, ceritakupun demikian. Bukannya sampai membalas dendam, semua niatku justru bagaikan bumerang. Gadis itu memang terlihat lemah di luar, tetapi di dalam mental dan jiwanya benar-benar kuat. Seperti seseorang yang memang ditempa sejak kecil agar memiliki keteguhan. Semakin lama bukan dia yang aku taklukkan, yang terjadi sebaliknya. Aku menjadi jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Intinya begitu sampai akhirnya aku menyerah untuk menyerang. Aku mengutarakan niat baikku untuk menjadi teman baginya dan ia menerima dengan senyuman itu, senyuman yang tadi sempat aku deskripsikan. Sejak saat aku menyerah, kami menjadi teman dekat yang terlalu dekat. Menolak dikatakan sebagai pasangan kekasih, tetapi tak mau jika ada laki-laki lain yang mendekatinya.

Gadis itu, yang memutarbalikkan hidupku.

"Mas?"

Lamunanku lantas buyar. Dengan terkejut aku menoleh, menatap seorang pemuda tanggung dengan seragam _mini market_ di belakangku.

"Ya?" tanyaku.

"Ini Mas," jawabnya sambil menyerahkan gelas kertas berisi kopi hangat.

"Apa ini?"

Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja rasanya seperti aku ini seorang gelandangan yang tidak mampu beli segelas kopi. Walaupun aku hanya seorang pekerja kantoran yang tidak memiliki jabatan, aku tetap tersinggung jika ada yang berpikiran bahwa aku gelandangan.

"Untuk Mas. Jangan salah sangka dahulu Mas. Saya tahu Mas bisa membeli kopi ini sendiri secara finansial, tetapi secara psikologis mungkin sedang tidak bisa," celetuk pemuda itu seenaknya.

Aku yang merasa semakin tersinggung sudah akan meledak. Namun mengurungkan niat segera. Biarkan saja, tidak ada untungnya jika marah-marah. Lagipula, malah enak _kan _dapat kopi gratis. Akhirnya dengan senyum setengah diniatkan mengejek, aku menerima kopi itu.

"Iya, terima kasih Anak Muda!" jawabku tanpa meninggalkan nada sarkas yang langsung dijawab cengar-cengir oleh pemuda itu.

Dengan kopi panas di tangan, apakah aku masih bisa melanjutkan lamunanku?

Pertanyaan konyol itu seakan terjawab, ketika mata biruku menatap siluet di seberang _mini market_. Tepat di depan kedai roti itu dan baru saja turun dari motor _matic_. Awalnya aku tertarik karena warna jas hujan yang dikenakan orang itu ungu. Selanjutnya mataku seakan terpaku padanya.

Wanita itu …

gadis itu.

Maksudku, wanita di seberang itu adalah gadis yang menjadi objek lamunanku beberapa saat lalu. Tanpa memperhatikan kondisi jalan di hadapan, aku berlari gugup. Hanya ingin memastikan apakah itu dia. Aku tidak sadar kopi yang kubawa bergolak dan sedikit tumpah mengenai tanganku.

"Panas!" teriakku membuang kopi itu begitu saja.

Setelah berhasil menyeberang jalan, aku bersembunyi di dekat tiang listrik, jika itu bisa dikatakan bersembunyi. Memakai tudung jaket ke kepala hingga rapat. Aku berniat bersembunyi setelah menyadari bahwa wanita itu tidak sendirian. Dia datang bersama seorang laki-laki yang tidak aku sadari keberadaannya tadi. Mendesah kecewa, tetapi keinginan untuk melihat kembali wajah cantiknya, mendengar kembali suara lembutnya, membuatku membulatkan tekad untuk menyapa. Namun, aku tidak ingin ketika menyapa nanti jadi terlihat bahwa aku laki-laki lemah yang tidak mampu _move on_ darinya, sehingga untuk menutupi rasa malu nantinya aku mengambil sebuah benda yang kusimpan rapi di dompet.

Sebuah cincin polos yang langsung saja kupakai di jari manis tangan kiriku. Benda ini iseng kubeli dahulu saat teman kantorku mengatakan bahwa ini senjata terbaik menjauhkan diri dari wanita-wanita genit di kantor.

Dengan tekad yang cukup kuat, aku berjalan menghampiri wanita yang sedang berbincang ringan dengan laki-laki yang mungkin saja suaminya itu, dan menyapanya.

"Hinata?"

Sepasang manusia itu menghentikan perbincangan dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Laki-laki itu kebingungan, sedangkan sang wanita membelalakkan mata indahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut.

"Ya Tuhan, Naruto?" cicitnya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi."

Ucapanku tentu saja penuh basa basi. Aslinya meski tidak menyangka, aku selalu berharap agar bisa dipertemukan kembali dengan Hinata.

Hinata menggeser duduknya dan mempersilakan duduk. Aku menurut sembari mata tak henti melirik pada laki-laki di sebelah Hinata.

Astaga! Laki-laki itu penampilannya urakan sekali. Aku tahu bukan hakku menghakimi suami Hinata, tetapi yang benar saja, apakah Hinata itu buta hingga pilihannya adalah laki-laki bergaya berandalan seperti ini? Atau jangan-jangan, itu semua gara-gara Hinata belum bisa _move on _dariku, jadi ia mencari yang setipe denganku dahulu?

Aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri dengan pikiranku. Aku kembali menatap laki-laki itu, ia ternyata juga sedang menatapku, tajam, menghujat. Sayang, itu tidak membuatku gentar.

"Uzumaki Naruto," ujarku sembari mengulurkan tangan.

Kukira akan ditolak, tetapi laki-laki itu membalas uluran tanganku dan menjawab, "Inuzuka Kiba."

Lalu pandanganku kualihkan pada Hinata.

"Apa kabar Hinata?"

Wanita itu terkejut dan sedikit gugup membuatku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ba-baik Naruto. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Syukurlah, aku juga baik-baik saja."

"Kau sendirian?"

"Iya, pulang kerja."

Apakah terdengar terlalu formal? Biarlah, biarkan saja seperti ini. Yang penting aku bisa mencuri pandang pada wajah yang semakin cantik itu.

Cukup lama waktu yang kumanfaatkan untuk melepas rindu. Meski dada bergemuruh karena rasa cemburu yang begitu besar, aku berusaha bertahan. Aku hanya ingin bersama Hinata lebih lama lagi, sekalipun harus berada di bawah tatapan penuh intimidasi suami Hinata.

Setelah merasa "cukup", aku memaksa diriku untuk berpamitan. Hatiku mungkin tidak rela, tetapi getaran tanganku yang ingin memukul laki-laki itu kian hebat. Maka demi kebaikan kami semua, aku memilih mengundurkan diri.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata."

Langkahku tetap tegar kendati hati retak berkeping-keping. Aku mencintainya, berusaha mencarinya setelah upacara kelulusan dahulu, dan sekarang bertemu kembali dengannya dalam keadaan yang membuatku tidak bisa menyatakan cinta. Sedetik aku menunduk dan dalam hati setengah berdoa, "Kutunggu jandamu, Hinata," sembari melepas cincin palsu yang entah membantu atau tidak.

Ya Tuhan, jika saja waktu bisa diputar, aku ingin kembali ke masa dahulu. Masa di mana aku bisa bersama-sama Hinata lagi tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Masa di mana kami berdua bisa saling memiliki meski tanpa ikatan. Masa di mana kami bebas untuk saling mencinta.

Namun, aku sadar. Aku laki-laki, tidak boleh menangis, tidak boleh patah arang. Dengan senyum ditegar-tegarkan, aku bulatkan tekad untukku kelak.

"Akan aku tunggu, Hinata, sampai umur enggan menyapa."

**Tamat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu ...**

"Ternyata dia?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. Rona merah di pipinya tak mampu ia padamkan, membuat laki-laki di sebelahnya mendengus.

"Seleramu begitu?"

"Jangan menghina, Kiba. Dia itu baik, aku … aku menyukainya."

"Kau mencintainya," ralat Kiba.

Hinata menggigit bibir dan mengangguk malu. Sorot matanya sendu, ia berucap lirih, "Sayang sekali dia sudah menikah."

"Tahu dari mana? Perasaan tadi kalian tidak ada membicarakan itu."

"Cincin di jari tangannya …."

Kiba mendesah keras. Parah sekali kawannya ini, baru dari cincin sudah berani menyimpulkan.

"Siapa tahu itu hanya cincin tunangan, kau masih bisa merebutnya," ujarnya santai.

"Tidak Kiba, aku bukan orang jahat!"

Hinata mendadak merasa sangat menyesal harus bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Tadinya dia memang selalu berharap untuk berjumpa. Namun jika dalam keadaan yang seperti ini, bukankah lebih baik tidak bertemu sama sekali?

"Semoga Tuhan punya rencana indah di balik ini semua."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

_Sequel_ ... _sequel_ ... karena saya tidak mau bikin orang sembelit _wkwkwkwk_ ...

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang saya gunakan dalam cerita ini saya ambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**ForgetMeNot09**

_presents_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hujan dan Kau (_Sequwel)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Peluh menetes di sekujur tubuh. Aku merasa lelah tetapi pantang untuk menyerah. Kutengadahkan kepala ke atas sekali lagi untuk mengetahui keadaan sasaranku. Lalu dengan mata terpicing dan semangat terakhir yang menggebu-gebu, aku mulai mengangkat senjata dan meneriakkan terma, "_Hiyaaaaa_!"

Bukannya menyasar dengan tepat, galah bambu itu malah jatuh lantaran kakiku keseleo.

Aku meringis kesakitan. Selain kaki, ternyata pinggangku juga terasa nyeri. Ya Tuhan, apa ini encok? Mengingat umurku yang sudah sedikit di atas muda.

Tidak lama sampai air mataku menetes. Aku menangis, sudah tak dapat apa yang kuinginkan, seluruh tubuhku sakit pula. Apa ini yang dinamakan sudah jatuh tertimpa encok?

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menoleh terkejut. Suara itu sangat familier, karena baru beberapa hari lalu aku mendengarnya. Ketika empunya suara melihatku, ia juga terkejut. Kami sama-sama terkejut, melongo, bergeming dalam posisi masing-masing. Sebelum sama-sama tersadar dan bertingkah gugup. Aku berusaha berdiri tetapi pria itu lebih cepat dan membantuku.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?"

Aku mengangguk, tidak mampu menatap wajahnya mengingat saat ini mukaku pasti merah menahan malu. Saat akan berdiri, aku merasa sakit luar biasa pada kaki. Mau tidak mau, daripada terjatuh, aku berpegangan erat pada lengan pria itu.

"Ayo kubantu kau berjalan. Kau mau kemana?"

Aku menunjuk bangku panjang di tepi pekarangan ini. Pria itu memapahku ke sana dan membantuku duduk.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto di sini?"

Pria di sampingku itu menggaruk pipinya pelan.

"Aku sedang mencari rumah kontrakan."

Aku menganggukkan kepala tetapi tidak bicara karena tidak tahu mau menanggapi apa.

"Aku baru saja dipindahkan ke kantor cabang di sini, sedangkan rumahku cukup jauh. Makanya sekarang sedang mencari rumah kontrakan daripada aku capai bolak balik."

Aku kembali mengangguk. Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak nyaman berdua dengan dirinya. Ya, mengingat saat pertemuan kami kemarin aku melihat cincin yang terpasang di jarinya. Ketika berpikir seperti itu tanpa sengaja mataku melirik tangan Naruto. Aku terkejut lagi, kali ini cincin itu tidak ada. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa Naruto itu tipikal orang yang suka mencari wanita lain saat jauh dari istrinya, hingga ia melepas cincin itu? Pikiranku berkelana makin menyesatkan.

"Hinata," panggilnya tiba-tiba.

Aku mendongak untuk menatapnya. Kami saling menatap. Dalam bayanganku, ini pasti akan romantis, tetapi ternyata tatapan Naruto justru tajam.

"Ini rumahmu?"

Aku kecewa, Naruto benar-benar merusak suasana.

"I-iya," jawabku setengah kesal.

Kulihat dia mengamati sekeliling rumah, sampai melongok ke dalam pula. Apa sebenarnya yang dicari pria ini?

"Berbeda dengan rumah lamamu ya?"

Tatapannya melembut saat mengatakan itu. Aku menyetujui ucapannya. Rumah lamaku adalah rumah ayah. Rumah Hyuga yang terletak di tepi kota, jauh dari keramaian. Selain besar, rumah itu masih bergaya kuno. Bukan hanya aku, bahkan Naruto dahulu senang sekali bermain ke rumah karena katanya rumah itu sejuk. Terang saja sejuk, masih banyak tanaman di pekarangan rumah itu.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan rumah itu, merindukan ayah dan Hanabi juga. Hidup terpisah dari keluarga memang tak selamanya menyenangkan. Kadang kau merasa sepi, padahal banyak orang di sekitar. Karena bukan keluarga, kita tidak bisa meminta orang lain untuk memaklumi sikap kita.

"Sudah lama aku tidak pulang, Naruto."

Pria itu mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa kau tidak pernah pulang?"

Aku menggeleng, "Bukan begitu. Jika pulang ke rumah itu aku selalu teringat almarhum ayah."

"Ayahmu sudah meninggal?"

Aku mengangguk. Pandanganku kemudian menunduk.

"Sudah lama?" tanyanya.

"Setahun setelah kelulusanku dari kuliah, tepat setelah aku diterima kerja," jawabku.

"Aku turut berduka ya Hinata."

Terpaksa aku menghapus titik air yang mulai menuruni pipi. Jika mengingat ayah aku memang selalu menangis. Sosok pria berwibawa yang selalu menjadi panutanku.

"Lalu kau pindah ke rumah ini?"

"Iya."

Lama kami terdiam. Sejak awal percakapan dengan Naruto, aku acap melirik pada jari manisnya yang kosong. Terbit keingintahuan yang sangat besar, tetapi mulutku tak punya keberanian mengungkapkan.

"Naruto sendiri? Setelah lulus kudengar kau pindah ke Ame?" tanyaku berusaha membuyarkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Iya, aku kuliah jurusan ekonomi di sana, Hinata. Saat itu sebenarnya aku ingin sekali tetap tinggal di Konoha, supaya dekat denganmu."

Naruto tertawa canggung. Dipikirnya lucu atau bagaimana, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa kalau gara-gara ucapannya itu jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Namun, karena ayahku memaksa untuk mengambil kuliah di Ame, aku menurut. Ya, kupikir-pikir itu salah satu cara agar bisa memperbaiki hidupku yang nyaris porak poranda di sekolah menengah. Aku …."

Ia menghentikan ceritanya sejenak, lantas menunduk.

" … ingin menjadi orang yang pantas bersanding denganmu, Hinata," lanjutnya dengan suara yang nyaris tak tertangkap telingaku.

Kupaksa jantungku untuk tidak berdetak cepat lagi kali ini. Aku bosan, dipermainkan oleh kata-katanya. Apa dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana nasib istrinya jika sampai mendengar kata-kata itu?

"Ke-kenapa?"

Ternyata bukan hanya tidak mampu mencegah detak laju jantung, aku jua tak mampu menahan air mata untuk tidak menetes. Apa yang kulakukan? Masa begini saja aku sudah lemah? Apa aku mau jika pria ini menjadikanku istri kedua? Asal istri pertamanya setuju, kurasa tak masalah, yang penting aku bisa bersama Naruto. _Eh_?

Jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakan Kiba kemarin benar? "Kau itu _bucin_ ya?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

Aku benar menangis kali ini, membuat pria itu panik dan berusaha menenangkanku. Berkali-kali mengusap punggungku. Kenapa tidak memeluk saja sekalian?

"Hinata, maaf … maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku perbuat sampai membuatmu menangis."

Naruto panik, ia benar-benar panik. Beberapa kali tangannya terjulur seakan hendak memeluk tetapi tidak jadi, ia tarik kembali.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakan itu?" ujarku masih menangis.

Tekanan dalam nada tanyaku jelas menyiratkan bahwa aku menuntut jawaban. Seakan mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan, pria itu melepas kontak tangannya dengan punggungku.

Lambat, ia ragu-ragu, akhirnya berucap, "Ma … af. Aku tidak menyangka akan kehilangan keberanian untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin benar-benar mapan dahulu baru menemuimu, agar aku memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu dan ayahmu bangga. Kau tahu, saat itu aku masih karyawan biasa, belum punya jabatan," terangnya.

Aku diam, ada yang salah dari penjelasannya yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Lalu daripada tidak bisa membuatku bangga, kau lebih baik menikahi orang lain?"

Naruto terkejut dengan iris birunya yang membola. Ia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang aku ucapkan.

"Maksudmu?"

Aku mendengus, tidak mau menjawab. Kuhapus paksa air mata yang mulai menganak sungai.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Hinata. Aku masih dalam tahap memapankan pekerjaanku. Setidaknya sampai aku diangkat menjadi karyawan tetap baru aku akan mendatangimu. Namun …."

Ia berhenti lagi. Aku yang mulai tidak sabaran, setengah jengkel, bertanya.

"Kau tidak tahan akhirnya memilih menikahi orang lain?"

Aku tidak tahu dari mana kalimat itu muncul. Lagipula, tidak tahan apanya coba?

"_Hah_?"

Naruto melongo. Mata birunya menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya. Dia bingung atau pura-pura bingung?

"Tidak tahan apa Hinata?"

"Ti-tidak tahan u-untuk menikah?"

"_Hah_?"

Kami saling menatap. Dia menatapku bingung, aku menatapnya nyalang. Yang manapun tidak ada yang enak untukku.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu Hinata. Maksudku, ketika akhirnya aku diangkat menjadi pegawai tetap, takdir mempertemukan kita …."

"… dan semua itu sudah terlambat," sambungku lirih.

Dia mengangguk.

"Padahal aku menyukaimu apa adanya, karena aku tahu Naruto orang yang bertanggung jawab."

"…."

"…."

"Hinata …."

"…."

"Akan aku tunggu jandamu, Hinata …."

Ucapannya yang mirip lirik sebuah lagu itu membuatku bingung, apalagi sikapnya yang kini meraih tanganku dalam genggaman tangannya. Hangat menjalar begitu saja, terbawa aliran darah ke seluruh tubuh. Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan perutku yang bergejolak. Rasanya melayang.

Namun segera aku tersadar akan kalimat Naruto yang janggal.

"_Hah_? Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto mendesah, ia memejamkan mata sebelum membukanya kembali dan menatapku penuh arti.

"Kemarin saat kita bertemu, sikapku seolah biasa saja. Padahal aku cemburu setengah mati pada suamimu, sampai ingin mendorongnya ke jalan raya. Namun, tentu saja itu tidak kulakukan, aku tidak sejahat itu."

"_Hah_? Suami siapa?"

Naruto menatapku kesal, "Suamimu Hinata!"

Aku semakin bingung. Entah kenapa sejak tadi cerita ini penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Siapa suamiku?" tanyaku.

Pria itu benar-benar kesal sepertinya. Lihat saja, ia sampai memukul bangku dengan kepalan.

"Laki-laki yang kemarin bersamamu, bukannya itu suamimu?" bentaknya.

"Bukan …."

"_Nah kan_? _Eh_ … bu-bukan?"

Aku menggeleng, mulutku masih membentuk huruf o. Pria Uzumaki itu menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Ja-jadi suamimu yang mana Hinata?"

"Tidak tahu."

"_Hah_?"

Sejenak aku merasa angin bertiup sepoi melewati kami. Seakan sebuah pemikiran menyambangi kepala bodoh Naruto, pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanyaku.

"Ka … kau belum menikah?" jawabnya dengan pertanyaan balik.

"Belum, apa masalahmu?"

Naruto berusaha keras menghentikan tawanya. Saat telah selesai, dengan muka memerah akibat tertawa, ia mengelus pipiku. Herannya aku diam saja dan menerima perlakuannya.

"Tentu saja masalah bagiku, karena ternyata kau belum menikah, berarti aku yang akan menikahimu."

"Lantas, istrimu akan _dikemanakan_?"

Aku bertanya ketus. Gemas melihat laki-laki itu bisa seenaknya bicara, walaupun kalimatnya tadi tentu saja membuatku bahagia. Artinya dia mencintaiku _kan_?

"Istri siapa?" tanyanya.

"Kau sudah menikah _kan_?"

"Belum …."

"_Nah kan_? _Eh_ … belum?"

Dia menggeleng. Giliran aku yang menggaruk-garuk pipi.

"Ke-kemarin kau memakai cincin kawin?" ujarku ragu.

Aku menggigit bibir, jantungku berdetak semakin cepat menanti jawaban Naruto penuh harap.

"Cincin biasa, untuk menjauhkanku dari wanita-wanita tak punya malu."

"Benarkah?"

Mataku masih memicing tak percaya. Pesan yang pernah Kiba sampaikan padaku, jangan percaya begitu saja pada kata-kata laki-laki.

"Kalau tak percaya, kau boleh cek data di catatan sipil atau KUA."

Setengah diriku masih belum percaya, tetapi hatiku mengisyaratkan untuk percaya. Terlebih melihat kejujuran di mata biru Naruto. Aku menghela napas lega. Ya Tuhan, seakan semua kegundahanku terjawab dengan sesuatu yang indah. Aku memejamkan mata, menahan paksa air mata yang ingin menetes lagi.

"Hinata, kau jadi mau ambil rambutan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat ya ...**


End file.
